


Reminiscing (Stucky)

by korolevax



Series: Stucky One-Shots [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korolevax/pseuds/korolevax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steve & Bucky go through parallels from the 1950's and modern time. They also obsess over Steve's ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminiscing (Stucky)

_fluff + humor_  
╰ ★ ╮

_As soon as he walked into their apartment, Bucky just saw a blonde head of hair barely peeking up from the back of the couch. The small place was silent and still, and Bucky tried to close the front door behind him as quietly as he could. He knew how immersed Steve got in his art at times._

_Letting his suit coat hang from the rack beside the door, James put his hand down on top and walked through the apartment towards their living room. His fingers slipped into the pockets of his trousers, his thumbs hooked through the straps of his suspenders._

_"What are you drawing?" Bucky asked carefully, trying not to scare the smaller boy curled up on the couch._

_Steve only jumped slightly, his pencil making a faint slash across the paper from his flinch. He went through a fit of painfully coughs before calming down. He managed to smile as he tilted his head back to see the man hovering over him. "Just a little doodle or somethin'."_

_Bucky placed his hands on the back of the couch by either side of Steve's head as he leaned over him. His eyes flickered from Steve to the pad of paper, and his thick brow raised questioningly. "Just a doodle? That looks awfully good for a doodle, kid."_

_Chocolate brown eyes scanned over the paper. There was the silhouette of a man, well-built and regal in his military dress uniform, decorated in badges and ribbons. His face hadn't quite been finished drawing, but there were sharp shadows cast across his features like it was as jutting as a mountain range._

_"Lemme see that." Bucky's brows knit together as he reached down. Steve was reluctant at first, but he gave up and let his roommate take the pad of paper for closer inspection. "You drawin' me, punk? That's gotta be my uniform."_

_The blonde was silent for a moment before he shakily exhaled. "I didn't know what to draw, and I've seen you in your uniform so many times it was easy to copy." He explained, before further asking, "You like it?"_

_Bucky's face was painfully blank, and Steve wasn't sure how to read the situation. There were a few long seconds that ticked away before the brunette handed him back the paper. "It's damn good. My face looks weird though. You think I'm that ugly?"_

_"Buck, it's not finished yet."_

_Steve set the paper down to the side as he looked at James. His head rested tiredly on the back of the couch. "You know I don't think you look entirely awful." Steve smiled faintly, but Bucky just narrowed his eyes, clearly unamused._

_"Get over here, punk." Bucky rolled his eyes. He let his arms fall down to Steve's sides as he picked the smaller blonde up, letting him sit on the back of the couch. Steve leaned back into Bucky's chest as the brunette wrapped his arms around him._

_"So you remember my uniform that well, huh?" Bucky asked, laying his head on Steve's shoulder._

_Steve nodded and placed his hands over Bucky's. "Yeah. Seeing you in it is kinda hard to forget."_

_Bucky smirked, but they both knew his sexual jokes were just a little cover-up for how heartbreaking Steve really found it. That little blonde would spend most of his time just staring at Bucky, making sure he had a good image of his best friend before he shipped out to war. And Bucky couldn't do anything._

_"If it's so hard to forget, I'm expecting my face to look the a masterpiece." Bucky chimed in after a moment of silence._

_Steve laughed and turned around, swinging his legs over the back of the couch. They wrapped around Bucky now, his skinny arms draping over his neck. "It'll be hard to screw up something already so ugly, but I'll try."_

_Bucky scoffed, his mouth dangling open in protest. "Kid, you could've made me a little more buff, too." Bucky complained, occasionally looking down at the piece of paper on the couch._

_The blonde rolled his eyes. "It's a portrait, I'm not going to change it--Bucky," he trailed off, shifting uncomfortably in the other man's arms. "Can I get down? This hurts_ _._ _"_

_Bucky furrowed his brows in confusion for the umpteenth time. "What'dya mean, it hurts?" His arms tightened protectively around Steve as if that would help._

_"The back of the couch is really flat and it's hurting my butt." Steve murmured, clenching his jaw._

_Bucky sighed. "That's 'cause you've got no ass, kid."_

_Steve's face fumed with redness. "Not true." He argued, though his voice fell flat as Bucky picked him up off the couch and held Steve in his arms instead._

_"It's so damn true, I dunno how you're keeping straight face right now." Bucky replied, his hands gripping underneath Steve's legs. "You got a bony ass."_

_"One day, I'm gonna have a great butt." Steve muttered angrily as Bucky carried them down the hallway and back to their shared bedroom. "You won't stop lookin' at it."_

_"Whatever you say, kid."_

╰ ★ ╮

Steve sat up in bed, his body slowly stretching out. His hand rubbed his eyes as he saw that the sun had come up. Bucky wasn't in bed with him; he must have wandered out through the tower to try and find the bathroom. Steve just hoped he didn't get lost and end up having Clint dragging him back again.

With light streaming in through the window, Steve reached over to the bedside table and rummaged through the drawer. He grabbed the pad of paper and pulled out the pencil that was threaded through the spiral of it. Flipping to his current page, Steve resumed a drawing he hadn't quite finished.

A few minutes had gone by, all silent except the scratchy sounds of graphite, by the time Bucky finally came back. Just as Steve thought, Bucky was wearing nothing but sweatpants and his hair was disheveled, confirming that he had just woken up.

"Morning, punk." Bucky yawned as he climbed back into bed. He laid on his stomach, hugging his pillow tiredly as he stared up at Steve. "Did I wake ya up getting out of bed?"

Steve shook his head. "Nah." He said simply.

Bucky was unamused with Steve not giving him much attention, so he sat up and tried to look over Steve's paper. "What are you drawing?"

Steve stared at his paper a moment before deciding whether or not he wanted to share. He shrugged and held it out for the shaggy haired brunette. "Just a doodle I've been working on when I can't sleep."

His metal arm closed around the fold of the notebook as Bucky brought it closer to himself. His eyes seemed a little sad to hear that Steve couldn't sleep sometimes, but he disregarded it nonchalantly. "Were you drawing me in my sleep?"

Bucky's throat bobbed shallowly as he looked back up at Steve. The pencil scratches were light on the paper, but the grey marks showed a silhouette wrapped in sheets, layers of hair falling around him. A carefully lined and shaded left arm was hidden in the shadows on the side that the figure slept on.

Steve tried to not casually, but he couldn't help but be a bit embarrassed. "That's the side you sleep on most of the time, so it's pretty easy for me to copy some nights."

Bucky handed the paper back to him. "How long you been working on this?" He has, his lips left parted as he was afraid of the answer.

The blonde shook his head. "Not long. Just started it recently." He lied.

Bucky nodded his head, his best friend's lie rather obvious. "It's damn good." That made Steve smile, and one grew over Bucky's lips as well.

Steve held the notebook in his hands for a moment before setting it aside on the nightstand. Bucky saw the opportunity to crawl over and took it. The blonde chuckled silently as Bucky sat between Steve's legs, his body leaning forward until the he welcomed Bucky in a hug.

Bucky laid his head in the crook of Steve's neck, one metal and one flesh arm slinking around Cap's narrow waist. "You should try drawing me without the blanket covering me sometime. Capture my beauty entirely."

Steve sighed heavily and nuzzled his head into Bucky's. "If you woke up naked in the morning with me sitting right here doing nothing, you know you'd probably scream."

"Yeah, with _happiness_." Bucky quickly retorted. Steve could feel the curve of Bucky's lips as he smiled. "I have to say you drew my hair real good."

The blonde smirked gently. "It usually looks like a rat's nest, so you were a pretty awful model for it." Bucky growled in contempt. "Buck, move off me."

"No." Bucky scoffed stubbornly. His breath on Steve's neck was so warm and enticing, he was just about to give up and go with it, but he had to move.

The blonde sat up more, his arms wrapped around Bucky tightening. "Buck, I need to pee and I'm not about to wet the bed." He said groggily, his tone filled with aggravation.

Bucky rolled over off Steve, though he made a deal out of whining and huffing the entire time. "Why? You always used to." Bucky shrugged.

Steve stepped out of bed, his face reddening at Bucky as he grabbed a pair of sweatpants off the nightstand. "And you always cleaned it up, so I guess it wasn't really my problem." He sassed, and Bucky's smile faded just as quickly.

Tying the strap of his sweatpants, Steve lazily shuffled his feet across the floor to get to the bathroom. He smiled to himself as he heard Bucky still rolling around on the sheets, most likely watching Steve walk away. He looked over his shoulder, and he was right.

"Hey, Steve?" Bucky asked as the blonde stood in the doorway. He laid on his stomach on the bed, his arms folded and his head resting on them.

Steve raised a brow impatiently, leaning against the frame of the door. "Hmm?"

Bucky smiled softly. "You were right. You really got a great ass now."

╰ ★ ╮

 


End file.
